About Art and Flower
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: ONESHOOT! 50 tema tentang pair SasoSaku. Fict yang timbul akibat rasa penasaran author sekaligus untuk meramaikan fict-fict pair SasoSaku yang sedikit. Fict tema pembuka untuk fict Valentine besok. RnR please ?


_**Sebenarnya fict ini muncul karena rasa penasaran saia yang tinggi terhadap Sasori dan Sakura. Saia harap kalian suka !!**_

**WARNING !! **(Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) :

_OOC (Perubahan sifat karakter, mungkin...), Straight Pair (SasoSaku)_

**Summary :**

_Bila Sakura tidak membunuh Sasori maka akan terjadi hal-hal berikut yang tidak bisa dihindari. Di fanfic ini ada beberapa tema dasar yang mengaitkan Sasori dan Sakura._

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_**About Art and Flower **__© Ryuku Zhan(k)_

_**About Art and Flower , Oneshoot**_

- - -

- - -

_**1. Smile**_

Sasori tidak tersenyum selama 20 tahun. Tapi itu semua kembali saat dia hanya tersenyum sungging pada Sakura.

Sasori rela mati ditangan Sakura saat itu juga, karena dirinya yakin Sakura adalah satu-satunya shinobi yang bisa membunuhnya.

_**3. Aim**_

Sebagai _medic-nin_ Sakura bertekad untuk menyembuhkan semua orang yang terluka, sekalipun Sasori adalah musuhnya.

_**4. Shock**_

Keputusan Sakura adalah mutlak. Sasori sempat terkejut saat Sakura mengatakan dirinya siap mengkhianati Konoha dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

_**5. Care**_

Diperjalanan Sakura berulang kali muntah darah hingga membuat Sasori panas. Dengan keterpaksaan akhirnya Sasori menyembuhkan Sakura dari racun miliknya.

_**6. Rain**_

Hal yang paling dibenci Sasori dan Sakura adalah hujan. Karena hujanlah yang membuat mereka kehilangan orangtua.

_**7. Jealous**_

Ketika mereka sampai Sakura langsung dihadiahi pelukan panas dari Tobi yang akhirnya dibalas dengan deathglare oleh Sasori.

_**8. One**_

Semua aturan Akatsuki dappat diterima dengan baik oleh Sakura kecuali satu, yaitu sekamar dengan Sasori.

_**9. Name**_

Sakura tidak tahu harus memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan apa. Mendengar Deidara memanggilnya dengan Sasori no Danna, mau tidak mau Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

_**10. Art**_

Hal yang membuat Sasori tidak bergeming adalah saat dirinya melihat lekuk seni yang indah dari dalam kamar mandi.

_**11. Hurt**_

Sasori tidak bisa merasakan manis-pahit saat makan dan sakit saat bertarung tapi dia merasa sesak saat melihat Sakura menangis.

_**12. Star**_

Sasori berkata tidak ada yang lebih indah dari seni tapi Sakura berkata tidak ada yang lebih indah selain bintang yang bertaburan dikala malam.

_**13. Weird**_

Sasori merasa Sakura adalah gadis aneh sedangkan Sakura merasa kalau Sasori lebih aneh dari Rock Lee.

_**14. Change**_

Sakura bertanya kenapa Sasori mengubah semua bagian tubuhnya dan Sasori menjawab karena seni sementara Sakura membatin 'karena kau bodoh'.

_**15. Opinion**_

Menurut Sakura memasak adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan saat dimarkas sendirian tetapi bagi Sasori yang menyenangkan adalah membuat kugutsu.

_**16. Touch**_

Saat Sasori menyentuh Sakura tanpa disengaja, Sakura segera reflek dan menggenggam tangannya karena sentuhan Sasori sangat dingin.

_**17. Hug**_

Sasori memeluk Sakura tanpa sadar saat dirinya melihat gadis itu menangis semalaman sambil memandangi headbandnya yang telah tercoreng.

_**18. Blush**_

Sasori tidak berperasaan dan Sakura sangat berperasaan. Saat Tobi mengatakan kalau mereka berdua cocok, wajah Sasori-lah yang mengalami perubahan drastis.

_**19. Strong**_

Sasori berpendapat Sakura adalah gadis keturunan monster dikarenakan kekuatannya yang bisa membuat markas Akatsuki bergoyang saat Tobi memeluknya.

_**20. Weak**_

Kelemahan Sakura adalah Sasuke tapi semua itu dibantah karena kelemahan yang sebenarnya adalah saat melihat Sasori bermain dengan kugutsu duplikat orangtuanya.

_**21. Poison**_

Segala jenis racun bisa Sakura sembuhkan dengan kemampuannya tetapi racun cinta yang telah Sasori suntikkan padanya tidak bisa ia sembuhkan.

_**22. Warm**_

Sakura tidak merasa hangat saat bersama dengan Sasori. Pada akhirnya dia merasakan semua itu saat Sasori menyentuhnya hangat dengan bibir miliknya.

_**23. Love**_

Sasori sangat mudah mengatakan cinta pada seni tapi sulit pada Sakura, gadis itu jengkel dan ia yang menyatakannya terlebih dahulu.

_**24. Chocolate**_

Sasori tidak tahu apa itu cinta dan Sakura bilang cinta itu seperti coklat. Sorenya, Sasori membawa banyak kotak berisi coklat.

_**25. Scream**_

Sakura berteriak keras saat mengetahui kebiasaan Sasori yang sering mengintipinya saat mandi.

_**26. Back**_

Saat Konoha membalikkan keadaan dan Akatsuki telah berhenti, Sakura belum siap kembali ke Konoha. Sasori meyakinkannya untuk kembali tapi Sakura menolak.

_**27. Feel**_

Sakura merasa hampa saat Sasori tidak bersamanya. Sasori merasa mati saat Sakura tidak didekatnya.

_**28. Hope**_

Sakura memohon pada Naruto agar dirinya diperbolehkan membawa Sasori ke Konoha. Naruto tidak bisa menolak dan akhirnya Sakura diperbolehkan.

_**29. Home**_

Sasori tidak mengerti kenapa rumah Sakura didominasi warna merah dan hijau muda. Pria itu berkata selera Sakura buruk yang kemudian dihadiahi pukulan maut.

_**30. Praise**_

Sakura bertanya pada Sasori alasan pria itu masuk ke Akatsuki. Dan Sasori menjawab, "Kalau aku tidak masuk kesana, maka aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu."

_**31. Hate**_

Sasori benci saat Sakura tidak ada bersamanya dan lebih memilih bersama rumah sakit selama berhari-hari.

_**32. Kiss**_

Hal yang paling memalukan adalah saat Sakura berlari dan terpeleset menindih Sasori sambil menciumnya.

_**33. Worry**_

"Pakai ini----nanti kau sakit...". Sakura tetap khawatir walaupun Sasori bukanlah manusia. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi saat Sasori keluar tanpa jaket tebal saat musim dingin.

_**34. Snow**_

Sasori bingung saat melihat Sakura membuat makhluk putih besar bertopi, bermata, dan bersyal dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

_**35. Age**_

Walaupun usia mereka terpaut jauh tapi baik Sasori maupun Sakura tidak peduli akan hal itu karena cinta itu tidak mengenal perbedaan usia.

_**36. Theory**_

Naruto yang usil mengajarkan Sasori untuk mengatakan hal yang terdengar aneh untuk Sasori pada Sakura. Saat Sakura pulang Sasori mengatakan hal yang diajarkan Naruto, "Sakura maukah kau menikah denganku?" saat itu juga Sakura tidak sadarkan diri.

_**37. Beauty**_

Yang menarik dimata Sasori adalah ketika dirinya melihat Sakura dengan gaun seputih salju dan indah seindah namanya. Yang terpikirkan oleh Sasori adalah, "Lebih indah dari seni".

_**38. Confuse**_

Sasori dan Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dimalam pertama mereka. Sasori tidak tahu karena dia memang tidak mengerti sedangkan Sakura dia tidak tahu apakah bagian bawah Sasori juga diubah menjadi boneka.

_**39. Innocence**_

Dengan polosnya Sakura bertanya apakah yang dibawah ada dan dalam hitungan detik Sasori segera mengangguk mantap.

_**40. Hesitate**_

Sasori tidak melakukan hal 'itu' terhadap Sakura karena ia ragu dan takut kalau nantinya yang keluar adalah racun dan bukan cairan miliknya.

_**41. Laugh**_

Hanya satu hal yang dapat membuat Sasori tertawa, yaitu saat oven mengeluarkan asap hitam dan bau tidak sedap akibat kue yang dimasak Sakura gosong. Sehingga gadis itu kelabakan dan panik tak henti-henti.

_**42. Check**_

Shizune memberitahu Sakura kalau 'alat' Sasori masih baik dan berkemungkinan untuk membuat Sakura buncit selama 9 bulan.

_**43. Try**_

Saat malam Sakura tampak manja hingga membuat Sasori sedikit takut. Sakura mencoba untuk memancing Sasori mendekat padanya. Dan itu berhasil membuat mereka berdua menyatu dikegelapan malam.

_**44. Rule**_

Karena positif, Sasori mulai overprotektif dan melarang Sakura untuk kerumah sakit, melakukan pekerjaan berat dan bertemu dengan Naruto karena pria itu tidak ingin anaknya nanti seperti Naruto.

_**45. Request**_

Sakura tidak mengidam ataupun meminta hal yang merepotkan dari Sasori. Cuma satu yang ia minta, yaitu janji dari Sasori untuk selalu bersamanya.

_**46. Scare**_

Sasori tidak pernah takut dengan apapun tapi semua itu bohong karena dia ketakutan saat Sakura berulangkali meringis kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya.

_**47. Wait**_

Sasori benci menunggu. Maka dari itu dia meminta Shizune agar melakukannya dengan cepat, Shizune segera menyambut permintaan itu dengan melempari Sasori dengan jarum-jarum.

_**48. Cute**_

Buah hati mereka lahir dengan selamat dengan gender perempuan. Perpaduan warna merah pada rambut dan violet kehijauan pada matanya menambah cantik bayi mereka yang lahir pada musim gugur.

_**49. Angry**_

Sasori yang tidak memiliki perbekalan nama untuk anaknya sangat menyesal. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan seenaknya memberikan nama pada anaknya tersebut. Apalagi saat Sakura menyetujui nama itu Sasori segera keluar dan membanting pintu.

_**50. Result**_

Sakura berkata kalau ia tidak jadi mengambil nama dari Naruto. Sasori memutar otaknya sambil memperhatikan anak perempuannya, "Akira..."

- - -

- - -

Weeww... ternyata sulit juga nyari temanya...

Yah, maaf kalo' temanya gajhe...

Ryu kurang baik dalam pencarian kata-kata yang menyentuh...

Ok !! Aligatooo !! Reviewnya !!


End file.
